1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of bomb release systems for Radio Control aircraft. More specifically, the present invention comprises a bomb release system for model aircraft which allows numerous bombs to be released from the airborne aircraft in any sequence on command by an operator using a single channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio Control (“RC”) aircraft hobbyists enjoy piloting RC aircraft to simulate the flight of traditional manned aircraft. Some hobbyists enjoy equipping RC aircraft with powder-filled break-apart model bombs and dropping these bombs in flight on targets placed on the ground. These powder-filled model bombs break apart when they strike the ground leaving the powder on the ground at the point of impact. It is the pilot's goal to time the release of the model bombs such that they strike as close to the target as possible.
Bomb release mechanisms have been used for many years on RC aircraft. Conventional bomb release mechanisms utilize servos, solenoids or pneumatics to actuate the release of a model bomb in flight. Servo controlled mechanisms limit the number of releasable bombs to the number of “extra” channels available on the RC controller (i.e., channels not dedicated to flight operations). For most RC aircraft, only one or two extra channels are available.
Solenoid controlled systems are capable of controlling the release of multiple bombs using only one control channel. In order to actuate independent release of the bombs, a master controller box is used. Each release mechanism requires a separate wiring harness to connect the release mechanism to the master controller box. Thus, the master controller box can only control a defined (and usually small) number of release mechanisms. Due to the high current demands of this type of system, a separate high current battery is generally required to power the solenoids.
Pneumatic actuator systems also use a single channel, but the channel must be a rotary control channel to allow for precise positioning of a multi-port air valve. This type of system also requires a high pressure air tank, tubing, actuators and a mechanical bomb release. These mechanisms are relatively heavy compared to the weight of an RC aircraft.
As such, a new bomb release mechanism is needed to allow a user to control the timing and sequence of release of numerous model bombs from an RC aircraft.